Why Me?
by abused guard
Summary: Discipline gets a new student..who just happens to b one of Tris's cousins.
1. garyoriginal huh

  


Why Me?(crappy title I know)  


  
Note- None of the characters/ places in this book belong to me! Except for Gary and no this is not Duke Gareth.  
  
Setting- this is set just after our favorite Emelan characters became mages, they haven't left yet with their teachers.  
  
  
Trisana Chandler looked around Discipline Cottage in disgust. Why can't Briar just pick up the vases and ornaments when he dusts? Why does Daja's insense have to leave the smell behind? Why can't Sandry pick up after herself? Her friends were such slobs! Just because they have lessons to expand their magic doesn't give them an excuse not to do their chores.   
  
Tris, Briar, Daja, and Sandry were all magically gifted and the best of friends. They hadn't known they had magic until two years ago when Niklaren Goldeye (Niko as they called him) saw that they had magic. They'd all been tested as children, but none of them had shown a trace of magic. But that was because they had special magic that only centered around one thing. Briar had plant magic, Sandry had thread magic, Daja had smith magic, and Tris had weather magic. Their magics had joined together two years ago when Sandry  
spun it together. Now their magics blended a bit, and they could speak mind to mind.   
  
Her friends had left with Niko last month to go to Lightsbridge, a very well known university. Tris had refused to go for her own reason unkown to them, and maybe to herself too. Now she was all alone, except for Lark, who helped run Discipline and was Sandry's teacher, who wanted to stay to keep her company, and Little Bear their dog. Tris felt bad because she knew that Lark had wanted to go to keep Rosethorn, her friend and Briar's teacher out of trouble. Rosethorn could be very tempermental, and they all knew she detested Lightsbridge, who had very stubborn mages (people who had magic) who thought that what they did was silly using their magic on only one thing.  
  
Tris sighed. She missed them, so why was she complaining about them when they weren't even there? She sighed again. "Tris?" a friendly voice called.  
  
"Yes Lark?" she asked.  
  
"Tris, I'm going to visit Honored Moonstream. She has a new student to stay with us since we just got a letter saying that the girls would be gone for longer than they expected."  
  
"What? They're going to be gone even longer? Why?"  
  
"Well, some mage on the mage council has been trying to experiment with a rare plant to make it into some special medicine which Niko assures me is poison. And you know that Rosethorn, Niko,and Briar will never let this happen." Lark smiled, "But Sandry won't be bored her uncle is coming up there to talk to this mage,too."  
  
"Lark, how long will they be gone?"  
  
"I don't know, sweetie."  
  
"Can I come with you to see this student?"  
  
"Sure, get some shoes on."   
  
Tris scowled.  
  
"Go on. I will not have you walking around like some boy who has no shoes on." Grumbling, Tris went to get her shoes. When she got back Lark was waiting outside the door looking at a painting of her, Rosethorn,Niko, Frostpine(Daja's teacher), Sandry(her student), Briar, Daja, and Tris with tears in her eyes.  
  
"It's okay, Lark. They'll come back soon."Tris tried to comfort her.  
  
Lark wiped her eyes,"Look at me crying and you trying to comfort me." Then she walked out the door. Tris followed eager to meet their new student.  
  
When they reached Moonstream's office, Tris was shocked at how little the ruler of this school had in her office. She only had a picture of Winding Circle, and of............Tris and her friends? Wow.  
  
"Lark, I'm so glad you could come," Moonstream rose from where she had been looking out the window. "I'll go get Gary."  
  
When she left, Tris asked Lark, "What does Gary have magic in?"  
  
Returning, Moonstream answered her question, "That's just it, nobody knows. I hoped Lark would be able to help, and maybe you too."  
  
Tris was in shock. Moonstream had returned so fast, and she expected Tris to help. How? She looked at Moonstream, a questioning look in her eyes.  
  
Just as she was about to ask her why, a very handsome boy who resembled one of her cousins peered out from behind her back.  
  
"Gary?" she asked.  
  
"Tris?" he asked at the same time.  
  
8************************  
  
Hehehe, cliffhanger. Reviews get placed below along with flames, comments, and shining stars. I don't know if I should continue.


	2. outbursts

  
Glad y'all(yes i'm a texan, live w/ it!) liked the other chapter. It took me no time @ all so please no applause, but feel free 2 use it. Now I'm going to torture you again.  
  
  
Tris was in shock. How could Gary be here! He was tested for magic just like her and didn't have any, why-? She slapped herself. She'd been tested for magic too, but no one had found it in her,and her she was at Winding Circle. She was too stupid. But anyways he was too evil to be here. Winding Circle was for good, sweet,human people.   
  
She looked at Lark, who was looking at Moonstream. Both were looking quite puzzled.  
  
"How do you two know each other?" Moonstream wanted to know.   
  
"Distant cousins," Gary replied very hotily.  
  
"VERY distant," Tris agreed with the same hostility.  
  
"Well we know they're related. They're both very stubborn." Lark tried to lighten the mood.  
  
Gary and Tris were glaring at each other. Both wanted to know why the other was there. Tris was glad they couldn't mind talk like she could with the others because her influence around Briar and some of the other boys in Winding Circle had left her with a very wide vocabulary. She just wanted to leave and talk to one of her friends, they would help.   
  
"Lark, can I go back to Discipline and cook dinner?" she asked.  
  
Lark looked at her warmly, "No, Tris. No matter how good I know it would be, you need to stay here and help me get Gary's stuff so we can take it back home."  
  
Tris stomped her foot.  
  
"Boy am I glad she knows how to control her magic, I'd be afraid at what she'd be doing right now." Moonstream joked.  
  
"I can take my own stuff to your grubby cottage, _Trisana_." Gary knew how much Tris hated to be called by her full name."Besides I'd be afraid this weather witch would put my stuff on fire."  
  
"Don't tempt me!" she yelled. Not a bad idea, but she was thinking more along the lines of blowing it across the Pebbled Sea.  
  
Always the peacemaker, Lark tried to help. "Tris, you take this bag, and I'll take this bag. Gary can take the other two."  
  
"So girls **are** weaker than boys if you can only carry one." Gary mumbled under his breath.  
  
Lark turned around, and the effect of being around Rosthorn finally showed. "Boy, if you're going to act like that while under my roof, I'll make sure you have no sheets on your bed, and your clothes unravel. Tris, I'll carry your bag."  
  
Gary was shocked, only his dad had yelled at him like that. But he wasn't as shocked as Tris and Moonstream. They'd never seen Lark act like that. Their mouths' were wide open.   
  
Tris handed over her bag to Lark, and on the way home Gary lagged behind them. Tris smiled all the way home because of three things. Gary had been showed up by Lark who was carrying two bags and going faster, she had nothing to carry,and she had a lot of things to tell Briar, Sandry, and Daja. This was going to be an interesting stay.  
  
  
7&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
now use the little box below. I'm getting absolutely no email so email me at starbucks95@aol.com or chat with me at starbucks95 or frenchfry4949.


	3. dinner

  
It would have been bad enough just to Gary sitting at the table, but Dedicate Crane was there. He was a stiff man, who always had to have things his way and had to be right. No one really like him. And of course he happened to be one of the smartest Dedicates at Winding Circle. That didn't help any.  
  
"Lark, you didn't tell me we had visitors or else I would have helped make dinner," Tris complained.  
  
"It's ok, Tris," Lark told her. "I didn't know" she whispered in Tris ear.   
  
"Now Trisana there has been another outbreak of the orange cold as we call it. Only this time it's impossible to treat. I need to start on experiments for this, but I need Rosethorn. We'e always worked together, and I don't want her mad at me for not having her help."  
  
You old softie. You'll miss her if she's not there. That's what you mean, she thought.  
  
"And you want me to use my connections with Briar to call and ask her to come home?" Tris finished for him.  
  
"Yes could you? Of course I'll also need you to take notes for me like you've done before."  
  
"I'd be delighted to. It's been getting boring around here lately." Tris told him.  
  
She had almost forgotten Gary was there when a voice piped in, "I want to help! I'm 15! I should be able to do something!"  
  
"No you can't! We have no clue what your magic is and Crane, Rosethorn, and I can't risk finding out what it is during experiments. You might mess it up." Tris shouted.   
  
Crane shocked, closed his mouth. "Exactly, but Tris you've never shouted like a teacher. And I never thought you would shout at family."  
  
Tris blushed at this reprimand, but stood firm, " Well I haven't exactly had a great family. Not even a family by most people's definition, and Gary definitely doesn't fit the family description." She shot him a look.  
  
Gary put his hands up in defeat," I can't win with you Tris! I want to go home! But you know what? I don't have a home! My parents did exactly what they did to you to me! Only I ran away.So I know how you feel, and now my family is dead because some drunk pirates killed them! So I don't really have a family by definition either!"  
  
Tris was shocked but she didn't let it show, " Well at least your family treated you like a child for 14 years! I was never treated as a child, but as a freak or the girl who my dad wanted to be a boy. And let me ask you this! When you became a servant for your family, if you even did, which I doubt because my family would never let me leave, did they make someone constantly monitor you because they didn't want to pay the price for what would happen if you caused damage. Well they did that to me, so if I was still there I'd still be treated as a dirt. When you moved into their house did you have someone taunting you, mocking you? I don't think so because I doubt you would mock yourself because you're in love with yourself. And Lark may I go get the drinks for us?"  
  
Startled by Tris' change in topic, Lark nodded. Tris turned to go get the drinks. Then Lark turned to Gary, "Is it true? Did you mock Tris? Did you taunt her?"  
  
The frightened air that had been around him earlier vanished. It was replaced by a smirk, "What if I did?"  
  
"Nothing will happen. Nothing that you can prove due to Tris. But it will not be tolerated, that behavior, in my house." Lark said this in such a calm manner it scared Crane and maybe Gary. Then she turned to help Tris.  
  
Crane looked at Gary, "Now you've done it."  
  
Gary looked at him with a questioning glance.  
  
"Trisana is a very powerful weather mage. She used to have no control over her power. Now she has some but that means she can do more than what she used to."  
  
"I knew that, but how does that affect me?"  
  
"Watch what you do, and watch her. She might hurt you."  
  
"Well I'll just close my window. Then nothing she send can get in."  
  
Crane smiled, "You do that."  
  
Tris and Lark walked in with the drinks, then the dinner started.  
  
~~~~~~~----------------~~~~~~~  
  
After dinner as Tris picked up the table(anything to get anyway from that brat) she decided to send a quick message to Briar.  
  
_Hey,thief, _she called.  
  
_Coppercurls.  
  
We've got a new occupant in your room. He's my cousin,Gary.  
  
Your cousin?  
  
Your cousin? You mean like family? I thought you would have sent some kind of airborne disease their way already.  
  
Don't think I haven't thought about it.  
  
Don't worry you can handle him. After all you taught a thief like me to read you can teach a brat to maybe feel.  
  
Ha! but you were a willing student.  
  
Make him be. Just...you have to know how to work him.  
  
Work him?  
  
Come on your a girl. You know how to manipulate people.  
  
Have I ever manipulated you?  
  
Well I wouldn't know.  
_  
Tris stuck out her tongue._ Quiet you._  
  
_I guess i will be now. I have to go.   
  
Okay.. I guess. See ya.  
  
_It wasn't until Tris had put up her last dish that she realized she'd forgotten to tell him Crane's message.   
  
Oh well, I'll tell them later.


	4. conversations

That night Tris sat in bed with a book. But she couldn't comprehend it. The material wasn't hard, she just couldn't think. She wanted to send a mini(maybe) tornado into _his_ room. It wouldn't disturb his sleep any, because Briar didn't have a bed, and how comfy can you be on a pad on the floor. She smiled. But no she didn't want to ruin her friends room.  
  
Oh yeah! She had to call Briar and have him ask Rosethorn to come home.  
  
She got all ready, but then she felt something calling to her. She went over to the window. She looked out. Wow there was a huge beautuful cloud over Discipline cottage. It kept moving, and changing. Tris just stood there looking out when she remembered that normal clouds didn't do this. She sent out her magic. When it came back she frowned. Something was wrong with it. It was full of magic. But not a bad kind of magic, something good. It made her feel calm,but clouds weren't allowed to have that kind of magic in them. Oh well, it wasn't harming anything. Tris grabbed a pillow and dragged it over to her windowsill. Sitting on the pillow she looked out.   
  
_Tris, _a familiar voice called.  
  
_Sandry? What are you doing?_  
  
_Well I woke up and there was a huge cloud outside It kept changing and it was really pretty a-_  
  
_Sandry, I know._  
  
_Yeah well cloud's aren't supposed to do that are they?_  
  
_No they're not._  
  
_So why aren't you fixing it?_  
  
_Well it isn't damaging anything. The magic doesn't feel bad, it actually makes you feel good. So what's the harm._  
  
_Yeah I guess I see where you're coming from. It does make me feel good._  
  
_Good._  
  
_So Briar told me about our new arrival._  
  
_Yeah we're having someone come and make him a room. Briar should have a room when he comes back and I certainly doubt he'll want to share a room with that-_  
  
_Tris._  
  
_Sorry it slips out when I talk about him._  
  
_Blame Briar._  
  
_I do._  
  
_Is he cute?_  
  
_Who Briar? Wouldn't you know?_ Well Briar was cute. Tris's heart fell. She had no chance when it came to Sandry._   
  
But I want to know about Gary. Is that his name?_  
  
_Oh well I don't know. I 'm kind of mad at him. So I haven't looked._  
  
_Tris. _  
  
_Ok, Ok he's a little cute._ It was amazing how her friends could just say her name and she'd tell them everything.  
  
_Goody I can't wait 'til we get home. Me and Daja are stuck doing chores. You would love to be here. Hey maybe we could switch places._ Tris scowled. _Impossible I know. But it would be fun._  
  
_Tris yawned. I know. But Sandry I'm tired. I've got to go to sleep. _Remembering something, she told Sandry _Tell Rosethorn that Crane needs her. There's a new disease._  
  
_Now we definitely have a reason to go home. _  
  
_Night Sandry._  
  
_Night Tris._  
  
Then Tris fell asleep right on the window. She didn't even feel the rain that pelted on her.  
  
4$$$$$$$  



	5. the chapel

  
Tris woke to the sun right in her eyes. "Ahhh!" she cried in response to the sunlight and her falling out of the window. "Hmph," she grumbled. She looked at the patch of clover that had broken her fall.  
"I suppose I should thank you for breaking my fall," she waited for an answer, "So thank you." Feeling stupid for thanking plants she walked into Discipline. Sitting in her favorite chair was Gary.  
  
"Hullo Tris, " he welcomed her way too cheerful for someone in the morning.   
  
"What's so great about it?" she asked thinking of something else.  
  
"For one seeing you with a huge green mark on your butt, and another because it's just so beautiful outside," he sighed.  
  
"Well then why aren't you out there?"   
  
"I don't feel like it. Is that a problem?"   
  
Afraid she wouldn't be able to control what came out of her mouth, Tris went to her room to change. When she came back down Lark was up and getting breakfast ready.  
  
"Oh good, you're up. Is Gary around here?" Lark said cheerfully. Why is everyone so freakin' cheerful, she thought.  
  
"He's up, but I don't know where he is now. Maybe you should check the garden." Tris replied rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Okay, I'll check there. Can you watch the porridge?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Lark left, and Tris went to work on the porridge. It wasn't hard, Lark had already put the porridge over the fire. She got out the honey, and milk, and was starting to look for the brown sugar when Lark and Gary got back.   
  
"Tris, I have something to tell you," she said in a serious manner. Tris hoped it wasn't that she was pregnant. She wasn't even sure if that was allowed. But it would explain her mood changes- fiery yesterday; cheerful today, "I'm sorry about how I acted yesterday. It was-uh- a beginning of my favorite week of the month, and I wasn't ready for it. Plus all the stress with Rosie gone, I'm sorry."  
  
"It's okay, Lark really. I kind of figured that." Tris lied. You couldn't be pregnant and have your menstruation right?  
  
Lark clasped her hands together, "Rosie and Briar will be back tomorrow. Sandry's coming too," Tris grinned, and Lark knew why. "Daja's staying to keep Niko company. That's what she says anyway, but I think it's really because she want to spend time with Kirel who is staying there with Frostpine," Lark continued as she took the porridge off the fire and put it in a bowl. Because she was known as quiet she knew more about people than others thought.  
  
"Gary sit down please," Tris commanded as she found the brown sugar and set out to find the regular sugar. . Gary actually sat, what is up with him?  
  
"Lark? There's a shrine outside of Winding Circle that I noticed as I came here. Could I go and see it? It was so cool with all the glass" Gary asked.  
  
"Sure, but Tris will have to take you. Now Tris,Gary don't scowl. You really should become friends. It isn't right for two family members to hate each other. And it certainly isn't right for two people who live under my roof to hate each other. It will be good for you to get out together.  
  
"Yes'm" Tris and Gary replied.  
  
"Good, now let's eat." They brought the food over, and said thanks, then started eating. Tris didn't realize how hungry she was(A/N something I've always wondered. K u know how they said she was fat when she came to Winding Circle? Well how would she be fat if she was like a servant. I mean they hated her. Just thought i should mention it.) She ate two bowls of porridge instead of one.   
She felt awful, her diet that she'd started a week ago didn't seem to be working if she was eating more.  
  
Frowning she looked over at Gary. Suddenly she didn't feel so bad. Gary was on his fourth bowl, and he was almost done. How does he stay so blessed thin?(A N hi it' s me again. What r the names of the gods in Emelan?) She stared at him open mouthed. He noticed her looking at him, and smiled. He smiled evilly, she noticed. She looked away.  
  
~~~~~~----------------~~~~~~  
" So, Tris, are you ready to go, " Gary asked eagerly as she cleaned up.  
  
"No, I have to do chores, " she said as she picked up the honey.  
  
"Oh, ok, well whenever you're ready."  
  
Why does he change his mood so often? Do guys have periods? Or is Gary pregnant? She smiled at the thought. Gary noticed.  
  
  
  
" Oh nothing, I was just smiling at my brilliance. Because you umm need to see Lark about your chores. I've been doing everyone else's so now you can help." Seeing the look on his face, she sighed, " Go!"  
As he walked away, she realized what Briar meant. She had power over him. She had decided when they would leave, and when she told him to do something, he normally did it. Smiling again at the thought, she went to go and dust.  
  
When she'd finished with the sitting area, she went to go do the bedrooms. Since her friends weren't there, she dusted them for them. She'd make sure they knew that when they come back, they owed her. As she was dusting Briar's room, Gary walked in.  
  
" What are you doing here?" she asked crossly.  
  
"Lark told me I'm supposed to dust the bedrooms."  
  
" Well you can't. Ask her if you can sweep the house."  
  
"Ok," and he left. Wow, she thought, this is fun.  
  
An hour later she was done dusting, and she was getting ready to sweep, she remembered that Gary had that job. So she went to check on him.   
  
He was sweeping Lark's workroom, and doing a very good job. He looked happy. Doing chores. Tris was the only person she knew who was happy doing chores.   
  
Gary noticed someone was in the room, and looked up." I'm almost done. I just need to sweep the other rooms."  
  
"Okay, when you're done we can go to the shrine."  
  
Gary's face lit up, " Really? I'll hurry up."  
  
It was strange. Whenever the topic of the shrine came up, he just lit up. Shaking her head, she went to go and see what they could have for lunch.  
  
As she was writing out the list of what they would need, Gary bounced in. "I'm done! Can we go now?"  
  
"Okay, let's go."  
  
The walk wasn't a long one, but it was summer and it was hot. It was times like these that she wished she could change the dresses she wore and don breeches and a shirt like Daja, but something kept her from doing it. When they reached the chapel Tris was panting.   
She leaned over, and put her hand on her knees. Gary just stood looking at her.   
  
Finally Tris looked up, and understood why Gary wanted to come here. It was different from the other shrines. It was one for all the gods and goddesses of the realm. Outside, it was made of plaster, but the windows-the windows. They were filled of colored glass made to make pictures. They were beautiful, and the light caught them at just the right angle. It was colored with little sparkles. Tris smiled, she was glad. Such a place like this should be spelled not to be ruined.  
  
"Can I go in?" Gary asked like a little kid.  
  
"You don't have to ask, " she told him. They were the same age. Why was he acting like she was his superior. Wait-she was. He better recognize!  
  
Gary walked in, and Tris followed.  
  
The inside was just as beautiful as the outside. It had statues of all the gods and goddesses. Some were big and some were little depending on stature. Every statue had at least three offerings on it. Smart, you wouldn't want to make the gods unhappy.   
  
Gary was in awe as well. But he was focused on the glass. He would walk up to it, and touch it. He would smile or frown. It was like he knew the glass. Like he had magic with it..................  
  
5%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
hehehe. I rock! It's officiaL ask ne1( just not feirysong or tasidia. they're my steps and they hate me cuz i'm so much beautifuler than them. and taller, and the list goes on and on and on) ne wayz. U like i hope. This fic rox! Yeah! Use the box below and give me your comments. Bad one will be put into the evil box.  
  



	6. glass magic

FOR THE RECORD THIS FIC WAS WRITTEN IN 2001 BEFORE SHATTERGLASS WAS WRITTEN!! Not a copy of it.  
  
"Um..Gary, why did you want to come here? Back home you always made funny faces during grace and mocked the gods. Why the change of heart?," Tris asked trying to figure out why exactly he wanted to come here.  
  
Gary turned around to look at her. " I already told you-for the glass. The statues kind of creep me out but the glass..it speaks to me. I know it sounds weird, but that's what it feels like."  
  
Tris had never heard Gary speak like this..she never thought she would ever, but here he was. Something had changed in him and it interested Tris. "No, it doesn't sound weird at all. Actually it makes sense." Gary's eyes narrowed. "No, not in a bad way but my foster siblings we all have magic in different things-"  
  
"I know Crane told me. Well he told me you have magic with weather."  
  
"Yeah and remember that in case you do happen to make me mad."  
  
"Oh Lark's reason enough right now."  
  
"Well, ok. But all of us both felt like our elements spoke to us. For me it feels like the wind and rain call to me..and at times they just grab hold of my power and take it. We're that close. For Briar the plants do the same thing; the same with Sandry and Daja," she explained.  
  
His face seemed to brighten but it could just have been the sun's moving position. "So you're saying I may have magic with glass?"  
  
"I've never heard of it, but it's possible. Have you met Niko, yet?"  
  
"Who's Niko?"  
  
"Okay, well obviously not. He's the man who discovered all of my foster siblings and me. He's got this ability to see what's hidden so to speak. You'll see him when he comes back." It didn't occur to Tris that it was already set up for Niko to see him.  
  
"Could we?" Yet again Gary seemed to act younger than Tris.  
  
"Sure, why don't you walk around some more," she said with a smile.  
  
Gary walked around the walls looking at each panel of glass. The fact that he could have a connection with something he loved and that he could be able to talk with it more and use and ....just be around it made him giddy. As he looked at each piece he was looking at it but his mind was running away with him. He was going to have to come back and look at them again but if he did have magic with the glass he would need to wouldn't he?  
  
With this thought in mind, he and Tris left the shrine and headed back to Discipline.  
  
7&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
They both arrived at Discipline hot and disgruntled. It was a hot and humid day. Rain was sure to come soon.  
  
Once inside the cottage walls, Tris and Gary rushed to the well for water. Working together they cranked the bucket up and down and drank mouthful after mouthful of the clear, fresh water.  
  
"Is it always this hot around here," Gary asked between gulps of water.  
  
"Yes, but we normally don't go walking all the way around Emelan," she said.  
  
"We didn't."  
  
"It sure felt like it besides I'm one of the few idiotic women who still wear dresses with petticoats and all. If there's one thing I could strangle your mother for it's that. Always yelling at me when I even mentioned breeches-how they were unfit for women. "  
  
"Do all the girls around here wear breeches around here besides you?"  
  
"Some wear skirts but they don't wear petticoats and everything just a slip underneath."  
  
"Well why don't you?"  
  
"I already told you and I don't care to again, alright?"  
  
Having drunk their fill the two entered the cottage.  
  
"Lark! We're home!" Tris called.  
  
The familiar face popped into the doorway that led into the living room, "Oh good. Niko's here to see Gary."  
  
"Niko! Does that mean Sandry and Briar and Rosethorn are home too?" She rushed into the living room..  
  
"No, Trisana I am here to visit your dear cousin," Niko said from a chair.  
  
Tris scowled. Her teacher knew very well how much she disliked being called Trisana and how she felt about her family, but yet he had to mock her.  
  
"Oh don't be mad I was just having fun. I guess after hearing all those Lightsbridge mages make fun of Rosethorn and I, I felt like making a joke at someone else. Sorry."  
  
"Mhmm, sure. But Niko I think I know what Gary's magic lies," she told him earnestly.  
  
"Well we'll see if you're right after I look at him. What do you think it is?"  
  
"Glass." From Niko's expression she knew she might need to elaborate more and so she told him what happened at the shrine.  
  
"Well, that is an odd talent indeed. Not one I've heard of before but it is possible and from your story it seems to make sense. Well I'll go talk to him." It wasn't until he said this that Tris realized that Gary had stayed in the kitchen. Why wasn't he in the middle of the action? It just proved how weird Gary had gotten.  
  
After Niko had unfolded his extremely long body from the chair and exited the room, Tris turned to ask Lark where the rest of her company was.  
  
"Moonstream sent a messenger to Lightsbridge as soon as she got the letter that Gary was coming and Niko left early. Rosie and the kids will still be here tomorrow."  
  
"Niko has to go back doesn't he?" She'd hardly gotten to see her teacher in months and now he came back only to see Gary.  
  
"I'm afraid so, but if it turns out that Gary's magic is in glass then he may have to reduce his stay at Lightsbridge and from the sounds of it he's been looking for an excuse to leave already."  
  
"But doesn't he have to solve the issue with the mage using the poison?"  
  
"No one really wants to stop it as it is and maybe it would be better if Niko came to the Winding Circle library and to the plant mages to get their input on this plant. If he can get more of a backing then he could have more success. He'll probably try and make ti so the mage will stop experimenting for awhile until he can get his evidence."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Even if he is working he'll make time for his studies."  
  
"No, he'll be working with Gary, and he needs it more than I do. Maybe now Gary will get some discipline." Tris grumbled.  
  
Lark decided not to fight with Tris on this because she knew Tris was lying. She missed Niko and now this cousin who she'd never liked was going to steal someone very dear to her. She'll come to me when she's ready, she thought.  
  
"So how was the walk,?" Lark joked.  
  
"Hot."  
  
"Especially with those dresses you insist on wearing."  
  
"Yeah.." Tris said remembering something she wanted to talk to someone about. "Gary's been weird lately."  
  
"What do you mean by lately? He's only been here a day."  
  
"Well he's been weird."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Well as he was explaining his feelings about the glass he seemed more in touch with his feelings. It was a contrast to his normal haughty I hate the world self. Maybe his parents dying and treating him bad affected him more than I thought."  
  
"Or maybe he's always been like this."  
  
"Lark, I've known him since we were babies. I know how he's always been like."  
  
"Tris, let's sit down and I'll explain." Thankful for a chance to sit, Tris plopped down on some pillows and Lark sat in the chair Niko had sat in before. "You know how he acted, but did you ever actually know how he felt?"  
  
"Well no but it never mattered. He hated me. Besides he was the precious child I never could get near to him."  
  
"Exactly you never got close to him and he was coddled. He knew what his parents expected of him and how they acted. They wanted him to be like them and they were mean to you. And so he was mean."  
  
"Yeah, he was always mean. You're proving my point here."  
  
"No,no. That's what he thought he had to be like, but that wasn't who he wanted to be. It's like peer pressure only family pressure."  
  
"Well that makes sense but I still can't see him actually being like this. He's like a child and he was always mean."  
  
"Again with the always. Gary probably acts like a child because he was always treated like one. You were always burdened with the adult responsibilities of cleaning and taking responsibility. He was never expected to mature."  
  
"You're making sense and it's scaring me."  
  
"Why because your image of him was wrong and you feel bad?"  
  
"In a way, but also because now that I know that he's like a child I want to treat him like one."  
  
"And that is what you cannot do," Lark said sternly. "Gary needs to grow up. Developing his magical ability should add a few years to him. And he needs to get a few responsibilities. Like a kid he will be eager to please so it shouldn't be too hard but he has a long road ahead of him."  
  
"I don't see why we have to be the ones to do this."  
  
"Because he is family."  
  
Before Tris could even ponder this Niko and Gary walked in.   
  
"Well you're right. His magic lies with glass and he has quite a bit of it," Niko confirmed. "I guess there is a strong line of magic in your family, Tris. I'll come back in a week or so to start teaching him. Tris, you can help me since you two are family and maybe Briar, Sandry, and Daja can help as well. Briar will probably be happy to have some more testosterone in the house. I carry quite a lot but not enough for his needs,. Tris grimaced at Niko's egotistical remark.  
  
He turned to Tris, "Don't worry I'll still make time for you, but you're so far ahead in your studies. Don't deny it and I trust you to watch yourself and not go too far. I think you had quite a scare that first time you tried."  
  
There was no remark Tris could make to show her hatred for reminding her of that moment.  
  
And with that he left.  
  
6  
  
been awhile hasn't it but I really like this fic and if the characters r ooc I'm sorry please r/r 


	7. full circle

Lark was upset that Niko hadn't stayed for dinner, "If you're going to stop by Discipline, it would be nice if you would eat at Discipline."  
  
Tris was still trying to figure out what Lark meant when they had talked about Gary. Gary was 15, he was a grown man in somes eye. She just couldn't put aside how shy Gary had been acting, though. She expected a normal person to be shy but not her annoying bratty cousin. Lark made sense, but Tris didn't want to admit it. There had to be another reason.  
  
Lark, however, didn't have time to wait for Tris to come around. She wanted to decorate Discipline for Rosethorn, Sandry, and Briar's homecoming. They'd only been gone two weeks, but lark had missed her best friend and student dearly. Now was the time to make Gary learn some responsibility and gain some duty.  
  
So the next day was spent cleaning, dusting, and running around Winding Circle looking for supplies.  
  
Gary was on his way to get the new cleaned sheets for the 7 beds in the house. He was going to sleep with Briar for now. Lark had found Briar's old bed and was having it put back together right now. Tris was being sent to fetch the new mattress and guide the delivery boys to Discipline.  
  
After all they had already done they still needed to make dinner. This puzzled Gary. From what he could tell, Winding Circle had a fabulous cook but Lark insisted on making the dinner. He almost expected her to add " Because they have the ingredient of Love."  
  
As he was nearing the washing rooms, he saw a group of boys outside one of the dormitories pointing at him. He tried to ignore it until one boy walked up and approached him.  
  
"You're the freke's cousin aren't you?" he asked.  
  
"I have a cousin," Gary responded trying to sound brave. Did they mean Tris? Only he could call her a freke.  
  
"Yeah but it's the red headed fat girl isn't it?" By now the boys cronies were surrounding him.  
  
"Yeah, what of it."  
  
"Well if you two are related then you must be a freke, too."  
  
"To be a freke I would have to have magic,"he lied. These guys didn't have to know that he had magic.  
  
"Here that guys. He doesn't have magic," the leader said to his group. The others grinned. Obviously he had missed the insult. "Look here you wouldn't be in Discipline if you didn't have magic and weird magic at that."  
  
Busted.  
  
"And now you're rooming with The Hag and Lark. The Hag is mean and ugly and Lark is out of place where women are concerned. She used to travel around with acrobats and circus folk. I bet she shared many beds with guys don't you think?"  
  
Gary hadn't had enough time to really get to know Lark but she seemed nice and these guys were just trying to get him riled up. He kept walking but the other boys blocked his way.  
  
"Look he's trying to get away. Well your freke cousin ran away last time, but you won't. Get him guys!" And they all jumped on him. He felt a fist in his stomach and numerous bruises all over his body. His hair was being pulled.  
  
He heard footsteps running in his directions but he didn't care. He didn't belong here. Maybe he should let them pummel him to death.  
  
Next thing he knew the fist had stopped hitting him and he could feel hands pulling him up.  
  
"Are you okay?" he heard a voice say. All he could do was moan. "Guess not, well you're lucky we're near the healers. I'll be right back."  
  
He heard the footsteps running away and he ventured to open his eye. Ow, pain shot through it.  
  
"Boy, boy are you okay?" This was a different voice, but it was one he knew. It was the man who came to dinner his first night there..what was his name? It was some kind of bird. Pigeon? Sparrow? Stork? Robin?  
  
The man leaned down to examine him. He picked up Gary's head and dribbled some water into his mouth. "You're just lucky I had this canteen with me."  
  
"Anx," was all Gary could muster.  
  
"You're welcome. Has anyone come by? Maybe I should get a healer and then we'll find whoever did this to you. I think this may have happened to Trisana as well."  
  
"Oh Dedicate Crane," he heard the boys voice panting. "I'm glad you're here. The healers are all busy but they said if I could bring him to the infirmary they would make a bed for him and tend to him."  
  
"Were you a part of this Ryan?" Crane asked.  
  
"No, sir, but I saw Malf and his buddies run away before I found him."  
  
"Well let's carry him."  
  
"No!" Gary said. "I think I can walk."  
  
"Not with support you can't. Here we'll help you stand up and you can lean on us. If you wouldn't mind getting your strength back it would be much appreciated. I'm late coming back from my break."  
  
Slowly they made it to the infirmary and got Gary into a bed. Crane said farewell and that he would make sure the boys who attacked him were rightfully punished.   
  
"Ryan, Gary resides at Discipline. Could you go and tell Lark where he is?" Crane asked.  
  
For the first time Gary got a good look at his rescuer. He was no taller than him and looked to be 16. He had blondish hair that was down to his ears and needed to be brushed. His round face proved that he was fed but not too much to where he needed to watch his face. The blue eyes of his seemed to stare into Gary's and read his thoughts.  
  
"Yessir Dedicate Crane," Ryan said. He tenor voice never sounded so wonderful. As Crane left, Ryan looked at Gary. "I'll be right back."  
  
"Thank you ," Gary said. He had never meant it more.  
  
Maybe not everyone was bad at Winding Circle. 


End file.
